Sunburn
by BashirXena
Summary: Sunburn isn't always a bad thing


I don't know how well this is written. The characterization might be a little off. But I hope you enjoy it anyway!  
  
  
"Could there be anything more painful?"  
  
"Ah, Logie, too much fun in the sun for Eyes Only?" Max teased.  
  
Logan glared at her. "Don't poke fun. You have no idea what it's like to be sunburned, Miss-I-Only-Tan." Carefully, he sat down on the leather couch wincing in the process.   
  
"Don't forget that this little vacation was your idea." Folding one leg beneath her, Max sat next to Logan. Watching as the red man reached for the lotion on the table, Max didn't stop herself from admiring his well built body. Thoughts of what she could do with that body flitted through her mind. She sighed inwardly. That would far too much too soon.   
  
Logan sighed outwardly. "Aren't I going to get any sympathy from you?"   
  
She grinned and playfully slapped him on the shoulder, a move she soon regretted as his face contorted in pain. A sharp gasp escaped his lips.  
  
"Logan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you all right?" Max fretted.  
  
Surprised at Max's concern, Logan just waved her off. "You know," he started as he rubbed lotion over his heated skin, "this is mostly your fault."  
  
Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "My fault?"  
  
"Yes. You're the one who had to go to the beach and had to stay out there for hours."  
  
"Maybe I just liked seeing you in your swim trunks," Max said coyly. She smiled fiercely as his face became even more red with a blush. "Come on," she put out her hand. "Let me help you."  
  
Cautiously, he handed her the lotion. Putting a healthy amount of the smooth substance on her hand, Max suddenly wondered if this was the best idea. But it was partly her fault that he was in his current condition.   
  
Slowly, she spread the lotion over his arm. Enjoying the feel of his well-toned muscles, Max took plenty of time to make sure it was thoroughly rubbed in.   
  
"Turn," she ordered. Logan turned his back to her. He never knew being sunburned could be this good. Max looked over the vast expanse of his muscular back, and it was all she could do not to drool. Max found herself so unbelievably lucky to know this man. He was this amazing, caring man, who had a purpose in life.   
  
'I can't believe it,' she thought to herself. 'I'm on a sunny beach, with an attractive man...who's in pain because of me.' She frowned. 'Is it always going to be this way? Me getting people hurt. Putting my friends in danger because of who I am.'  
  
Her exploration/lotioning of his back stopped. Turning to face her, Logan gasped, this time in surprise instead of pain. Tears filled her dark brown eyes.  
  
"Max, what's wrong?" concern filled his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry you hurt because of me," her voice was shaky with held sobs.  
  
Facing her completely, Logan shook his head. "Max, it's okay, it's just sunburn. It will be gone in a few days."   
  
Max couldn't bring herself to speak. She didn't know how to convey her emotions. Gently, Logan placed his hand on hers, his eyes urging her to talk. Seeing the concern and affection in his eyes, Max spoke. "I shouldn't be with people. All I do is cause them pain and put them in danger like with Original Cindy and the Reds." Guilt swept over Max's face as her head fell.  
  
Logan interlaced their fingers. "Max...you have nothing to worry about. That thing with the Reds wasn't your fault. And believe me, being with you is worth all the danger and pain."  
  
Hesitantly, Max looked into Logan's eyes. He placed his hand delicately on her face. His thumb wiped away the silent tears. "You are a beautiful person. You are special and unique. I know you don't like your past, that you run from it. But it makes you who you are."  
  
Affection grabbed hold of Max and she brought her hand up to meet Logan's. "You're to good to me, Logan."   
  
He slithered his arms around her in a comforting hug. "You're too good for me, Max."  
  
A small chuckle came from her. Pulling back to see her face, Logan looked at her confused. She only continued to laugh.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Your skin is so hot!"   
  
He rolled his eyes. "Very funny."  
  
Releasing her from the hug, he went for the bottle of lotion in her hand but she kept it from his reach. "Let me finish."  
  
Logan raised his eyebrows and faced his back to her. "Enjoying this a little too much?"  
  
"Yes," she replied honestly. "You should be sunburned more often."  
  
He threw a smirk over his shoulder. "I'll keep that in mind."  
  



End file.
